


Where's the pie?

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Weekend 1, community: we are our for prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quanto pare gli angeli del signore bulleggiano per della apple pie. Dean è veramente una pessima influenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the pie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/gifts).



**Titolo:** Where's the pie?  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **Words** : 910  
 **Genere** : Generale  
 **Rating:** Safe  
 **Warnings** : Contesto vago, citazioni della settima stagione in mezzo, Dean è un idiota.

**Note** : Scritta per la prima edizione del Drabble Week del [we are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) su facebook con il prompt lasciatomi da [Glass Heart](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=124100) " _Supernatural, Destiel. Cas è un bullo in fondo, sopratutto quando c'è Dean. Adora bulleggiare per Dean. "Dov'è la sua torta?"_ "

 

___

Sono duemila anni di addestramento e la faccia da figlio di puttana – che solo chi incasina il Paradiso come Cas ha incasinato il paradiso può avere – a fare paura.

Dean lo capisce. Dopotutto, Castiel fa paura, soprattutto la prima volta, quando sfonda le porte di un capanno abbandonato e mette fuori gioco il fottuto Bobby solo sfiorandolo, il pugnale della puttana di suo fratello che al massimo gli fa il solletico. 

Ci sta, va bene. L'abuso di potere è praticamente dato per scontato se sei una creatura che può schiacciare un umano solo aprendo il palmo della mano. 

Davvero, robe che neanche in _Charmed_ si potevano vedere.

Quest'ultima scena, poi, è una miniera d'oro. Una cosa che i migliori sceneggiatori di trash soprannaturale possono vedere solo nei loro sogni bagnati. Perché magari in tv ci possono essere streghe buone e vampiri in piccole cittadine sperdute nel mezzo dell'America, ma quando si tratta di cattivi – o di creature serie, Dean non ne ha ancora vista una sola messa in scena in modo verosimile – questo, quello che fa Cas, non lo sanno fare.

Non sanno scrivere un personaggio così; e se lo sanno fare buttano tutto in un casting di merda. No, non sta scherzando. Ha visto Teen Wolf, purtroppo. Teen Wolf quando era ancora decente.

Cas è – è come osservare un'esplosione su scala ridotta, intrappolata in un barattolo, ogni atomo usato volta per volta, a poco a poco, invece di esser detonato in un unico grande bagliore. Lo vedi dallo sguardo che qualcosa sta cambiando, prima ancora dalle pieghe che si formano intorno ai suoi occhi.

Dean doverebbe fermarlo. Sul serio. Ma non ha mai visto un angelo litigare con un umano che non fosse un Winchester e, a sua discolpa, è scientificamente interessante. Forse.

“Gesù” esala Sam, e non si capisce se sia interessato o in preda a una crisi di panico da abbiamo un bambino in trench coat in mezzo a un supermercato “È un bullo. Abbiamo trasformato un angelo in un _bullo_ ”.

Dean vorrebbe dire che non è vero. Che Cas è sempre stato uno spaccone, mica è colpa loro, ma sa che Sam troverebbe esempi e motivazioni per metterlo in merda anche se ha ragione, e non ha voglia. Prima di altre cose, ha un pezzo della guarnigione di Dio da recuperare nel settore pasticceria. 

Cas sta per afferrare un inserviente per il collo, quando Dean lo afferra per il braccio. E la cosa sorprendente è che Cas, così come si è acceso, si ferma. Non importa quanti camion possa sollevare, quanti demoni possa far tornare a piangere dalla mamma solo guardandoli, o il fatto che Dean abbia le stesse possibilità di tirare via Cas di quelle che ha un gattino correndo contro un tram in mezzo alla statale. No, Castiel inclina il collo e abbassa le spalle, voltandosi il tanto necessario perché Dean veda solo una frazione del blu che sono i suoi occhi.

È sicuro che ci siano motivi apocalittici per giustificare il suo comportamento, prima che Sam dica ancora qualcosa su come siano una brutta influenza. Il paradiso era una brutta influenza, se ha ridotto uno come Castiel a essere solo un soldato. E Dean non ci crede, alla merda che sia ciò che gli angeli devono essere – perché ne ha conosciuti parecchi, e solo Cas era il signor scopa su per il culo.

“Andiamo” sbuffa, lasciandogli il gomito. Si è tranquillizzato. E l'inserviente è scappato. Ragazzo furbo. “Cosa avevamo detto sull'uccidere la gente che non ci piace?”.

Castiel neanche si volta. Ma stringe gli occhi. Dean sa che lo fa. “Non avevo intenzione di ucciderlo”

Oh. Sul serio. Devono rivedere relazioni umane 101, in questo caso. “Amico, il tipo se l'è quasi fatta nei pantaloni”.

Castiel si volta, allora. Probabilmente solo perché vuole che Dean veda con quanta enfasi riesce a roteare gli occhi. Come per dire _umani_ , condito da un disprezzo che Cas non ha mai avuto verso la sua specie. “Mi aveva promesso l'apple pie” dice, serio e cupo come se il mondo stesse per finire un'altra volta “Ha mentito. Avevano solo torte.”

Per qualche motivo, sente Sam ripetere _bullo_ dentro la sua testa, e si chiede che razza di essere sarebbe potuto essere Cas in un mondo normale, uno dove non aveva bisogno del corpo di Jimmy Novak per parlare e dove aveva frequentato un liceo come tutti gli umani. “Cas” si schiarisce la gola, passandosi il polso sulle labbra come diversivo per trovare – le parole, forse, o una pessima battuta.

Fatto sta che Cas lo guarda direttamente negli occhi. “Sto cercando di redimermi” e non aggiunge per te, non aggiunge te l'ho promesso anni fa, e l'apple pie è solo il più piccolo gesto umano per trovare perdono.

E Dean si chiede cosa ci sia di così importante; perché un angelo che ha ucciso tanti dei suoi fratelli senta il bisogno di redimersi proprio verso di lui. Con Dean che lo considera una famiglia, anche se Cas non ha una famiglia.

Dean ha un flashback del suo viso coperto di sangue, e mai è stato più grato in vita sua per il misero sorriso che riceve dopo. Uno che si apre negli occhi e finisce maldestramente sulle labbra. Dean alza la mano. “No” dice, semplicemente “Niente momenti da ragazzine.” 

E poi Sam li trova. Deve aver avuto paura di dover nascondere un cadavere, perché finge uno scontro tra il carrello e il suo culo.

Dean si distrae, anche se forse lo stavano per avere, il momento da ragazzine. 


End file.
